Double Agent
by thegreatblsama
Summary: Yuan, the Renegade Leader, is visited by his old companion, Kratos, who is looking to bring Yuan back to his side. YAOI KratosYuan


This was a fic for my challenge community over on livejournal. Please...no flaming for yaoi or anything stupid like that. I don't like flames - if you want, constructive criticism will do just fine. 

Title: Double Agent  
Author: thegreatblsama  
Fandom: Tales of Symphonia  
Pairing: Kratos/Yuan  
Theme: #1 - Uniform  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Some kissing and stuff later on. Yeah, I was debating writing a sex scene, but, well, I don't have the talent to do that just yet shifty eyesWord Count: 1,177  
Authors Notes: Sorry it took me so long to get one up. I lost my muse in this, and now I'm attempting to get it back. So, sorry if any of the characters seem OOC or anything.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nothing. Nada. Zip. Get it? Got it? Good.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"That's fine. You're dismissed."

Yuan watched as the two Renegade soldiers bowed slightly before leaving the room. He sighed, and leaned on the large desk. It was difficult sometimes…being both the leader of the Renegades _and _an angel of Cruxis.

A double agent.

He removed the band from his hair which kept it out of his face. As he did, he could see strips of blue appear in front of his vision. He ran his fingers through the strands before placing them behind his ear.

Slowly, he moved over to the chair behind the desk and sat down. Rummaging through paperwork, all he could think about was what would happen.

You know. What would happen if Yggdrasil-sama found out he was the leader of the organization which so cruelly stood in his way?

Yuan shuddered at the mere thought of what would happen.

It wouldn't be pretty, that's for sure.

For a few minutes he sat there, writing signatures and reading reports. Those few minutes felt as though they took forever.

He stared down at the papers scattered in front of him. There was still so much work to be done.

"This sucks…" He dropped his ballpoint pen and stood, walking over to the window. It was dark out – the stars shone in the sky with grace and beauty. For a while he stood there, admiring the splendor and magnificence they withheld, until he heard the door open and a familiar voice speak.

"You know Yuan, you're lucky I'm covering up for you."

The blue haired man turned quickly to see his old companion. He waved his hand, and chuckled, attempting to ignore the ever-faster beat in his chest.

"Kratos. What brings you here?" The other man had moved over and sat upon the desk.

"I just thought I'd stop by. And Yggdrasil-sama is beginning to wonder where you keep running off to."

Yuan crossed his arms and began to stroll over to his old friend. "Is he, now?" He gave him a questioning look. "You haven't told him anything, have you?" Kratos smiled at him for a second, though it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"No, though I probably should." Yuan narrowed his eyes.

"Your loyalty scares me sometimes."

Kratos sighed. "A uniform usually tells the alliance of a person." He looked up at the ceiling, then back at the man in front of him. "At least I have one uniform and stick with it. Unlike you, who holds two and interchanges between them." Yuan exhaled, annoyed.

"What difference does it make?" Kratos just stared at him, emotionless. The blue-haired man grunted in irritation and spun around, back facing the angel still sitting on the desk. "I'm not stopping you from telling him. It's your own choice to keep it secret."

Kratos laughed. Yuan turned his head to look back.

"What's so funny?"

Kratos jumped off the desk and moved over to where the other stood. Yuan quickly turned to face him, backing up as Kratos continued to move closer.

"You are." Yuan backed up into a wall, still staring into the eyes of the red-haired man. He was beginning to sweat as he gulped nervously. He could easily hear the fast pace of his heart ringing through his ears.

"Stop it." His gaze didn't wander from Kratos's, who looked confused and taken aback for a second.

"Stop what?" He smiled, moving his face closer to Yuan's. "Your imagination is running wild again, isn't it?" Now Yuan's eyes averted away from Kratos's eyes, drifting to the floor and then to the ceiling. Kratos moved in again, and Yuan could feel the other man's breath on his dry lips.

"You need to relax." Kratos then took both of Yuan's arms and pinned them against the wall. Slowly, he moved his head down towards the Renegade Leader's chest, and pressed his ear against it. Yuan gasped, slightly turning red, though did not struggle against the other's firm grip.

"Your heart is pounding fiercely Yuan." He picked his head up and met Yuan's eyes at the same level, their noses touching. Yuan's blue hair fell in front of his face again and he swallowed a lump in his throat.

"You know," Kratos pushed his chest against Yuan's, who blushed violently at this new closeness. "I would _love_ to strip you of that new uniform you've dressed yourself in. Put you permanently back into that one you used to wear with pride." Yuan's eyes widened and by now he was panting. Feeling Kratos _this_ close was almost too good to be true. And yet, it was borderline frightening.

Unhurriedly, Kratos moved his head closer to Yuan's so that their lips were mere millimeters apart. The Renegade could feel the other's body push him against the wall ever harder, and he took in a sharp breath. His arms were still pinned by Kratos, whose strength was easily overpowering the blue-haired man.

"But, Kratos, you said it yourself. I wear two uniforms; interchanging between them both." He looked down, his nose slightly obscuring his vision of the two bodies pushed together. "I'm not going back to just one. Not now." His eyes found themselves back up lost in Kratos's, who smirked.

"I thought you'd say something like that, Double Agent." He then pressed his lips against Yuan's, whose eyes were now wide in disbelief and shock. Yuan could feel the angel's tongue run over his parched lips, asking to be allowed in. Closing his eyes, Yuan parted his shut lips, allowing Kratos to enter intensely. He moaned as desire filled him, and Kratos pushed him harder against the wall.

Yuan groaned in pleasure as Kratos's tongue explored his mouth; as Kratos himself seemed to give absolute meaning to the word desire.

But, just as Yuan was getting excited, Kratos pulled back, licking his lips devilishly, and smirking. The man's hair was somewhat in front of his godly eyes, and Yuan was panting hard, eyes lost. Kratos released Yuan's pinned arms from his hold, and the blue haired man slouched at this newfound freedom. His hair was scattered in front of his vision, slightly obscuring the picture of the god in front of him. Kratos leaned in again, his lips moving over to the Renegade's ear.

"See? I could easily strip you of that new uniform you wear as quickly as you decided to put it on." He moved his tongue from his mouth and lightly licked Yuan's ear. Yuan shuddered in delight, and then Kratos moved away again. He was smiling.

"I won't tell Yggdrasil-sama; not yet, anyway." Yuan slumped to the floor as he watched the red-haired angel leave. He sighed, and stood.

"I should probably follow him, just to check in with Yggdrasil-sama."

There he went, putting on his other uniform.

He laughed. Kratos thought he would strip him of one.

The man was wrong.

Kratos could easily strip him of _both_ uniforms; could easily tear off all his clothes.

Yuan wouldn't mind that.

He smiled as he walked out the door.

No, he wouldn't mind that at all.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Review onegai!


End file.
